


We Shouldn't

by dannilou1288



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannilou1288/pseuds/dannilou1288
Summary: After one too many drink Connor and Oliver head to Oliver's apartment.





	

‘We shouldn’t be doing this’ Oliver managed to stutter out dragging his mouth away from his ex’s panting slightly.

‘Do you want to stop?’ Connor paused slightly out of it from where he was trying to wrestle with Oliver’s tie, he had finally managed to loosen the knot. 

‘God no’ Oliver forces their mouths together again grabbing onto the back of the other man’s neck and pulling at the hair there. This was defiantly a bad idea. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or the fact he was forced to watch Connor parade around with god knows how many different guys this week or maybe the loneliness had finally caught up with him. He had invited Connor out for a couple of drinks, not just Connor mind you, all of the Keating five however Connor was the only one who couldn’t come up with a good excuse to why he couldn’t spend the night with his ex-boyfriend, go figure. 

 

Wes had plans with his girlfriend, Michaela and Aiden had to ‘study’ and Laurel had more or less brushed off the invitation when she figured she would end up being a third wheel to the awkward now friends. It had been a bad week, Annalise had been suspended and Oliver was finally starting to realise that his new career choice has been a risky one. He deserved the first drink, defiantly the second but after the sixth Oliver couldn’t even remember why he was drinking anymore. Oliver had found it hard to remember at which point in their relationship Connor had started to drink again but tried to tell himself it isn’t his business anymore, after all Oliver is pretty sure he’s the reason Connor has been drunk more than sober the last few weeks. 

 

‘Oh fuck’ Connor draws out a list of explisits as Oliver drops to his knees without hesitation and starts fumbling with the buttons and belt that Connor has on. When he finally managed to push Connor’s trousers down his own pants are getting uncomfortable and he remembers it’s been a month now since he’s been this close to Connor, anyone really. He takes him down in one swift practiced move that has his throat protesting through lack of practice.  
Oliver sucks and swirls his tongue clumsily still way too drunk to be thinking properly, one thing he has clearly decided on is he wants to drag this out however and when Connor groans and grasps onto Oliver’s hair, a tell-tale sign he’s close, Oliver withdraws. 

‘Not yet… I want to ride you’ 

‘Fuck Oliver’ Connor sinks down to where Oliver is and roughly kisses the breath out of him, he drags his lips down till they reach Oliver’s neck and licks and sucks the spots he knows make Oliver melt. Oliver knows there will be marks their tomorrow and he will have to explain them or cover them up but at this moment he couldn’t care less. His hands grab Connors hips and pull him closer until their grinding against each other like a couple of teenagers, Connor is naked apart from his tie with they had decided involved way too much concentration. Oliver was still in his trousers however his top had been disposed off a while ago now. Connor made quick work of the rest of his partner’s clothes and pushed Oliver down onto the bed where he could concentrate on what he was doing. Oliver gasped and bucked his hips as Connor made his way down his body with soft touches and nips and kisses. 

‘We shouldn’t’ Oliver protests head aching back knowing full well he’s voice came out weak and half-hearted.

‘Give me one good reason’ Connor smirks from his place between Oliver’s thighs fingers already slick with lube and pressed against Oliver. 

‘Fuck it’ Oliver whispers and closes his eyes content to lose himself in the moment.


End file.
